Stay Here Tonight
by lostsword
Summary: A late night phone call leads Astrid into Hiccup's flimsy, yet comforting arms as our hero attempts to patch up the damage of a terribly cruel break-up text. AstridxHiccup. Modern. Mini-Fic.
1. Stay

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**

* * *

Hiccup was going to kill him.

The brunette was currently in the land of his dreams: holding Astrid Hofferson within his arms while she held onto him as if her life itself depended on it. The only problem was that she was crying.

Astrid _never_ cried.

But now she was and Hiccup was determined to do two things. Comfort her until she was over the breakup, then murder the back stabbing, foul mouthed, troll of a human that had hurt the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Shhhh," Hiccup whispered for the hundredth time that night as he held her close with one arm while brushing through her hair in a comforting manner with his free hand. "It's alright."

Though they had never really been close friends—or friends at _all_ for that matter—Hiccup and Astrid had known each other for years because of two facts they shared. Well, one they shared and one they were now bitterly bonding over. They both had attended the same local high school for the past seventeen years.

And they had both been unimaginably hurt by Snoutlout Jorgenson.

"He didn't even face me..." Astrid said softly as she buried her head deeper into Hiccup's comforting chest. To her surprise, there was a layer of muscle there. It was soft, but strangely comforting in a way that she had greedily been taking advantage of for the past hour. She had never felt safer.

Hiccup nodded silently and continued to stroke her hair in a soothing manner as he mentally replayed the events that had occurred only a short hour prior.

* * *

_"H-Hiccup?" Astrid said softly, her sobbing already threatening to return in full force._

_ "A...A...Astrid?" Hiccup said, completely shocked that the blonde beauty would call him on her own accord._

_ "Can...can you come over to my house?" She asked, unknowingly fulfilling one of Hiccup's greatest dreams._

_ "O-Of course!" Hiccup half shouted, half squealed into the cell phone before his face became a portrait of pure terror and shame. "I-I mean, if I have r-room in my sch-" Hiccup began to say, trying to act cool in an attempt to impress Astrid, but it backfired terribly._

_ "It's okay," Astrid assured him suddenly as Hiccup suddenly sensed he was about to be hung up on. "I knew this was a bad idea," she muttered. Hiccup opened his mouth immediately to resolve his wrong, but he never got the chance._

_ She hung up._

_ Hiccup had wasted no time in barging out of his house. Night had barked at him and tried to follow; Fury had hissed at him as only a feline could when it was concerned for its beloved master. Both were left behind in the dust of Hiccup's battered old pick up truck._

_ "Astrid!" Hiccup cried as he burst out of the driver's side of the truck and ran towards her home. He had only been there twice; once for a party that had become the worst night of his life and once, more recently, for a history project that they had been paired together for._

_ "Open up!" He demanded as he hammered on the door's wooden frame. He knew her parents were out of town for the week on their anniversary weekend and did not hesitate to take advantage of it. "I know you're in there Astrid!"_

_ Hiccup banged on the door for a good thirty minutes—the entire time he was worried the neighbors would call the cops on him—before he gave up and simply opened the door and walked inside._

_ The Hoffersons were a wealthy enough family to live in Hiccups neighborhood—his father was the mayor of their town, so he had money to spend—but they never bothered with conventional security measures like alarms, locks, or even fences._

_ There was simply no one stupid enough to think they could _attempt_ to rob a household of former commandos. Astrid's father had spent the majority of his adult life in the Swedish __Särskilda Operationsgruppen. Her mother had been a German born Captain in the Royal British Commandos. Astrid's older sister had just returned on leave from a multinational operation overseas._

_ The sheer insanity required to bother such dangerous people was probably the reason no one had bothered to call the cops on Hiccup. He was probably the weakest male within a hundred miles._

_ At least that was what he had been told._

_ "Astrid?" Hiccup called as he quickly searched the main floor of the somewhat spartan abode. Career soldiers had a habit of collecting trinkets from battle, but other than that they rarely decorated their homes. They never had to worry about tiding up before guests came over though._

_ After he had finished searching the main floor, and he doubted Astrid would hide in the basement, Hiccup climbed the steps to the top floor and headed towards Astrid's door. Though he had entered the Hofferson's home with a near casual air, Hiccup could not bring himself to barge into what he considered sacred ground._

Scratch that_, he thought, _it was holy ground surrounded by sacred ground_._

_ "A-Astrid?" Hiccup asked, tentatively, as he knocked gently on the wooden frame. It was a sharp contrast to his previously frantic actions over the last thirty five minutes._

_ He received no answer._

_ "Look," Hiccup said softly, his head almost leaning against the door frame as he spoke, "I know I messed up earlier, but please don't ignore me."_

_ Still no answer._

_ "Astrid," Hiccup tried again, "I'm trying to help you, honest."_

_ When it became clear that she wasn't going to let him in, Hiccup turned around to leave, his head was hung low in defeat. It was at that exact same moment that the door swung inward and the blonde beauty spoke._

_ "Wait," her silky smooth voice said, though there was still a tremor of pain deep in her tone. "D-Don't go."_

_ Hiccup turned and was confronted with a sight he would have sworn to be impossible only forty minutes ago. Astrid Hofferson, the scion of her family line and the brightest, prettiest, and most dangerous female in all of Berk, was _crying_._

_ "Ast-" Hiccup started to say, only to be shushed as Astrid took a tentative step forward. _

_ Then she ran flat out into his stunned arms._

_ "Just shut up and hold me please," Astrid said softly as she buried herself into him. Hiccup, despite himself, was frozen in shock and blushing redder than all of the tomatoes in the world combined._

_ They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, however, eventually Astrid slowly led him back into her room—always careful to make sure her source of comfort was close by—before she sat them both down on her bed. It wasn't a romantic gesture, she simply wanted to sit down and the bed was the only piece of furniture available to them in her small room. The second Hiccup had sat down on the thin surface of the mattress he felt Astrid begin to sob through the fabric of his shirt._

_ He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but Hiccup suddenly found one of his arms around Astrid's lithe frame while his free hand began to stroke through her golden hair gently in a soothing manner—another dream fulfilled in the space of a single hour._

_ Once again time seemed to slow and the two teenagers found themselves in their own little worlds for another brief eternity. Astrid, drowning in her painful memories; Hiccup, torn between speaking—which could possibly ruin the moment—and remaining silent as his longtime crush cried._

_ He knew one path would be selfish, the other would be right._

_ He chose._

_ "Astrid?" Hiccup said softly, causing the girl in his arms to sniffle quickly before looking up at him, "what happened?"_

_ To his surprise, she answered him._

_ Astrid told him bluntly—it was her nature—what had happened to her, but it was also clearly painful to speak about. To Hiccup's relief though, it appeared to help her; her face grew softer, calmer, and dryer as she spoke the wound tearing words of confession. Hiccup listened, but remained silent._

_ By the time she had finished, he would never look at his cousin or Tuffnut's sister the same ever again._

* * *

"I just can't believe he would dump me for my best friend..." Astrid murmured softly, more asleep than awake at the moment as Hiccup's affectionate gestures—whether he knew it or not—began to lull her into the land of dreams.

"He's scum," Hiccup said softly, though the hate lacing his words were easy to identify.

"He's your cousin," Astrid said, but both of them knew that meant nothing. Snoutlout Jorgenson should have been sent to prison for sentencing Hiccup to Hell. Instead, he was probably screwing Ruffnut at his house.

"_He tried to sleep with me," Astrid said, her tone making it clear she had _not_ agreed to such an idea. "I told him no. He left."_

Hiccup had spent the vast majority of his seventeen years of life being abused, tortured, ridiculed, and stepped on by his larger, more muscular, jock of a cousin. The harsh beatings, cruel jokes, and brutal social scars that would forever stain Hiccup's past were testament to that fact alone.

"I wish he wasn't," Astrid muttered as she moved for the first time in over an hour. It wasn't to pull away, as Hiccup had feared she would after she had stopped crying, but rather she wrapped her arms around Hiccup's lower back. "You're too nice to be related to him."

"Thank you," Hiccup managed to say as he blushed madly while praying silently that Astrid wouldn't notice due to the dim lighting in the room. It was a vain prayer, she noticed the second the color bloomed across his features.

"Don't look so embarrassed," Astrid said, sounding like herself for the first time since Hiccup had picked up his phone at eleven o'clock at night. "You have a nice blush," she complimented, blushing herself at the statement.

"So do you," Hiccup said without thinking; both teens immediately began to blush harder as they continued to stare at each other, though their eyes hadn't locked yet.

"T-thank you..." Astrid said just before it happened.

Icy, wary blue met tortured, beaten green. An electric explosion akin to an atom bomb went off throughout their bodies as they stared at the other, perfectly frozen and terrified.

Neither moved, neither breathed.

And then Hiccup found Astrid leaning forward, her eyes scared, but her body confident. It took him a minute to realize that _he_ was leaning forward as well, but he made no move to stop himself.

The world exploded in a colorful display of emotion and nerves as their lips met. Hiccup felt his hand in her hair lock in place while his arm around her back slid to her waist and pulled her closer. Her own arms slid up to his neck and she gracefully pulled his head down to deepen the kiss.

The peaceful eternity Hiccup had spent holding Astrid seemed like a millisecond compared to the length of time he spent kissing her. They broke for air, of course, but that didn't end their moment; it almost increased it. The sense of leaving each other, only to immediately return was exhilarating.

Hiccup was on top of the world; Astrid _wanted_ to kiss him, she kept kissing him because _she_ wanted to, not because it had been a heat of the moment kind of thing.

They kept kissing for a long time, Hiccup was sure it was well past midnight when they finally stopped. That wasn't to say they separated, far from it; they were plastered together closer than ever, with Astrid straddling Hiccup while one of his arms kept her tight against his chest as their faces hovered mere inches from each other.

"Wow," Hiccup said simply, but wonder coated his voice.

"Yeah...wow," Astrid said, similarly amazed.

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something, but instead he was cut off as Astrid's phone rang. The sound was akin to a gun shot going off as both teens separated while their moment was ruined. Astrid reached down and plucked her phone off the floor and opened the device before applying it to her ear.

"Hello?" Astrid said, confused only for a moment before her face became a mask of rage and pain. "I don't care, don't talk to me. _Ever_."

With that, Astrid shut the phone and set it down on her bedside table. To Hiccup, it seemed as if she had suddenly unloaded a massive weight on her shoulders. She seemed a bit happier too, but he wasn't sure if it was because they had made out or if it was because of her abrupt termination of her phone call.

"I guess I should be going," Hiccup said as he realized that whatever chance he had of kissing Astrid again was gone. Most likely forever.

"Wait," Astrid said as she stared at him, her eyes slowly refilling with terror as she watched Hiccup attempt to get up. "Please...don't..." she began, only to close her eyes in acceptance.

"What?" Hiccup asked, unsure of what to do.

Astrid opened her eyes and made up her mind. "Please don't go," she said with shaky resolve.

"Its late," Hiccup said, he himself wasn't completely ready to leave just yet, "I should be going..."

"Hiccup," Astrid said softly as she reached forward and held his hand. Her voice had sounded angelic to Hiccup before, now it sounded somehow even more so as she all but froze him to the spot with the combined power of holding his hand. "Please stay with me tonight," she said and Hiccup all but fainted.

Dream number three—if slightly perverted—had just been accomplished.

"B-but-"

"Just for tonight," Astrid pleaded, her eyes begging him to stay as she scooted closer while bringing her face within mere inches of his own. "You don't have to do anything but hold me," she assured him, however Hiccup's mind ran rampant with the implications of what he was about to agree to.

"I suppose," Hiccup said as Astrid's eyes lit up in delight.

"Thank you!" She said, truly meaning it as she hugged him tightly before kissing his cheek. "That...that means a lot to me."

"Uh, n-no problem," Hiccup assured her as he turned red again.

His father would kill him tomorrow when Hiccup crawled home, but it was _so_ worth it. It was worth it a million, no, a billion, no, a _trillion_ times over.

The lights were quickly turned off and the window was left slightly cracked open and then Hiccup found himself in the same bed as Astrid Hofferson. Though he had dreamed of such an occasion—he _was_ a guy after all—he had never expected it to be so...perfect.

They kept their clothes on and nothing inappropriate occurred between them. Hiccup slept with his back against the wall while Astrid curled up against him, wrapped protectively in his arms, while the sounds of the night lulled them gently to sleep.

It was the deepest, calmest, most perfect sleep either of them would ever have.

Fin.

* * *

_**I truly enjoyed writing this, even though I had to keep from going off into the back stories of every character I made up. I also wanted to explain what had happened with Snoutlout and Ruffnut, but I didn't feel like making this a two part fic and honestly I just felt like it would ruin the magic of Astrid being comforted by Hiccup. I hope you enjoyed this, I know I certainly did.**_

_**See you all for now!**_

_**Lostsword**_


	2. Here

**A/N: So I'm going to continue this fic because you were all SO determined to see it through to the end. I really don't have time to write this, I hope you understand that, so please don't leave me hanging if I'm literally squeezing in time I don't have to write this. I love HTTYD, don't get me wrong, but I have other projects I need to finish. That being said, I'm freakin' ready to start writing more of this fic. Read on and enjoy guys!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD.**

Hiccup groaned softly and opened his eyes to a sight he had only ever seen in his dreams: Astrid Hofferson was curled up against him and they were both buried warmly under the sheets of her bed inside her very own bedroom.

How had that happened?

Before he could even finish that particular thought, the events of the previous night exploded across his jumbled and sleepy mind. Hiccup felt the pain and sadness return almost immediately as he once again saw a broken Astrid holding onto him as she bawled her eyes out.

Fire burned through his veins and ice coated his aching heart as Hiccup pulled Astrid closer to him in a defensive gesture. The fair-haired girl, who had been mumbling slightly in her sleep, immediately curled up against him without a single noise of protest—even her mumbling stopped as a small smile took its place.

He was going to kill him.

Hiccup had sworn that the night before and now he would fulfill that promise. This of course meant he had to willingly leave Astrid—something he had never seen coming—and sneak out of her room without waking her.

But first...

Unable to resist her warmth and the almost assuredly irreplicable moment that he had found himself in, Hiccup allowed a few more minutes to pass as he simply held Astrid in his arms. He touched her hair gently in slow, soothing, strokes and kissed her forehead softly before finally sighing in defeat.

He carefully extracted himself from the wall he had been pressed against and left Astrid bundled tightly in her blankets before stealthily making his exit into the hall outside. Once he had silently shut her bedroom door, Hiccup stole away to the bottom floor of the Hofferson home and quickly entered the kitchen.

Though Tuffnut had only given him a few lessons as a joke, Hiccup had picked up a few things about the life of a cook and could even make a few dishes on his own—save a few minor charrings. The brunette immediately went to work heating up pre-frozen pancakes and Eggo Waffles that he found in the freezer.

He then began grabbing several egg cartons from the fridge before dropping them all in the boiling water contained within in a pot he took from a cupboard. After the eggs had boiled thoroughly, the scrawny teen shut off the stove and left the eggs to cool off in the still hot water of the pot.

He then took the mountain of pancakes and waffles that he had warmed up in the nearby microwave and left them over the still cooling stove. The heat effectively kept the food items from losing their warmth while Hiccup wrote a quick note on the OUT pad that was magnetically attached to the fridge.

_Astrid,_

_ I'm going out to get some stuff from the store, be back soon._

_ Hiccup._

Hiccup paused only briefly to allow his mind the chance to soak in the knowledge that he was writing Astrid a note after spending the night with her. Sure it hadn't been inappropriate—whatever _that_ meant—but he still couldn't believe he was doing it.

He still couldn't believe Astrid had called him.

Shaking his head, Hiccup left the still warm food in the kitchen while he made sure the house was locked up—a first he was sure—before he left out the front door. He told himself it wasn't a big deal, but he still felt like Astrid would kill him when he took a spare house key off the key rack in the garage.

Leaving the house that contained the love of his life was harder than he would have thought. It was even worse because he knew she would more than likely have wanted to wake up to his face.

He had definitely wanted that.

Hiccup shook his head again and unlocked his truck and climbed inside; the beat up pickup sputtered to life only a few more moments later and Hiccup backed out of the Hofferson's driveway with the utmost secrecy.

Then he blew the horn and floored it away from the house like the devil itself was on his heels. He knew Astrid hated waking up late—which for her meant seven—and it was already nine. As much as he wanted her to sleep, he knew she would have wanted him to wake her up by now.

Hopefully she would see the loving breakfast and the thoughtful note and decide to only cut off half of his limbs. That, or she would work off all her frustration off while training and she would magically forget about Hiccup staying the night and letting her sleep in.

Yeah right.

Hiccup sighed and turned at a four way intersection; he followed the road for a short moment before making a handful of other turns until he came to a decently large home. It wasn't as large as Hiccup's own house, but it was _very_ close.

Spitelout Jorgenson had always made it very clear that he was just as good as his brother—or at the very least _nearly_ just as good. He hunted and fished nearly or just as good as his brother; he danced nearly or just as good as his brother; he had a car and home nearly or just as good as his brother; he had a job nearly or just as good as his brother; and he was paid nearly or just as good as his brother.

The only thing he claimed—with some outside agreement—to be better at then his brother was having a family. Hiccup's mother had drowned at sea when he was just a young child and Hiccup himself wasn't much to brag about. He got straight A's and could say mutualigonatuicalous perfectly, but that was about it.

Spitelout's wife was a Swedish underwear model and his son was the captain of his high school football team—and had formerly been dating the most attractive girl in school.

Turning the truck off, Hiccup locked the pickup securely and grabbed an object out of the bed before walking over to the house and hopping the elegant stone fence. The brunette casually strolled past the sleeping rottweilers locked up in their doghouses—Hiccup had always had a way with animals—and found the low-to-the-ground window that led into Snoutlout's second bedroom.

The brute had always had life better than most—due to his father's business connections and his uncle's position as the mayor. He had a large and extravagant primary bedroom on the second floor of his family's three story home; it was filled with everything from the newest video games to illegal booze.

He also had a secondary bedroom located down the basement that was used for his more private affairs. He used the one bedroom, one bath combination for his late night "bro-parties" with Tuffnut and a few of the other jocks of the football team or lacrosse team. He also used it to screw girls when his parents were out of town.

Hiccup sorely hoped it was the aftermath of the former that he was about to barge in on.

He carefully used the object in his hands to tweak and twist the loose bolt on the window next to the one that led into Snoutlout's secondary bedroom and quietly slid into the basement once it had been pried open. Still clutching the object in one hand, Hiccup opened his cousin's bedroom door and boldly stepped inside.

He had never been more relieved to see Snoutlout by himself.

Before his courage failed him, the smaller man walked over to Snoutlout's bed and kicked it roughly. To his embarrassment, it took Hiccup another four or five kicks to wake up his significantly larger cousin.

"H-Hiccup?" Snoutlout slurred as he groaned and covered his eyes—he was badly hungover apparently.

"Get up." Hiccup said coldly while gripping the object in his hands a bit tighter.

"W-wha' are you...doin'..." Snoutlout tried to ask as he attempted to pull his blankets over himself like a shield in a vain effort to ward of the sunlight invading his former place of solitude.

"Get up!" Hiccup said, wincing at the slightly shrill note his voice took on, before he kicked the bed again.

"M'kay...m'kay..." Snoutlout muttered and groggily slid out of his bed enough to where he was now half seated on the waterbed. The brute rubbed at his eyes slowly and opened his mouth to speak, only for Hiccup to cut him off.

"Why'd you break Astrid's heart?" He demanded.

"Wh-who...Astri...Astru..." Snoutlout started to mumble, only for Hiccup to strike him for the first time in his life.

BANG!

Snoutlout hit the side of the floor in a heap while his alcohol soaked brain tried to comprehend that his pissy little cousin had just struck him. What was worse, he had done it and Snoutlout had yet to beat the living crap out of him for it.

"You pieeec' of-" Snoutlout started to say, only for the object to whack him again in the face—sending him sideways into the bed with a dulled thud.

"You're scum!" Hiccup shouted at him, his loud voice doing nearly as much damage as his physical attacks to Snoutlout due to his hangover.

"Ass is Ass br-" Snoutlout started to say, only for Hiccup to again strike him.

BANG!

Snoutlout slammed into the wall, blood now dripping from his right eye while his left began to swell slightly.

"If you _ever_ go near her again, I'll hurt you just like you've hurt me for the past seventeen years!" Hiccup snapped at him and hit him once more—this time in the stomach—for good measure. His cousin hit the ground with a groan while clutching at his stomach painfully.

"You...dea...dead..." Snoutlout spat out while half-glaring, half-wincing up at his smaller cousin. Where the wimp had balled up the courage to strike him he would never know. Where he had gotten the strength to actually hurt him would forever astound him.

"I'm warning you, you block-head!" Hiccup snapped before turning around and leaving before he really _did_ kill his cousin. He wanted to, that much was true, but he didn't have it in him. He was too good deep down. His kind nature had always kept him from throwing a punch or a kick back at Snoutlout over the years.

But even his kind nature couldn't stop the ugly demon of jealous covetry. Snoutlout had hurt something Hiccup loved and he wasn't about to let the fat oaf get away with such an act. He could brutalize every single part of Hiccup's life if he wanted—_except_ Astrid.

Never Astrid.

Hiccup snuck back out of the window and crossed through the backyard once again—the rottweilers had awoken at the sound of their master's pain-filled outcries—and stopped only briefly to pet the attention deprived animals before hopping the stone fence. He moved quickly to his truck and unlocked it before tossing the object he had taken back into the truckbed as he hopped back inside before starting the engine.

Snoutlout would be struggling to get up for the six hours or so, but it never hurt anyone to be cautious. Hiccup backed out of the Jorgenson's nearly empty driveway and drove away down a different route then he had come. He stopped at the local market on his way back to Astrid's and picked up a handful of groceries—both to give his story credibility and to help reinforce Astrid's nearly depleted stock of food.

He pulled into the Hofferson's drive way only an hour after he had left and everything seemed just as calm as he had left it. Hiccup grabbed the grocery bags and locked up his truck before walking over to the front door. Once there, he unlocked the door with the spare key he had "borrowed" earlier and walked inside.

Astrid tripped him and he fell painfully onto the ground as a parade of food stuffs showered down around him.

"How was the grocery run?" Astrid questioned him, her eyes showing just a flicker of regret before her colder persona took over.

Hiccup gulped and started to collect the items that were scattered all around—Astrid put her foot down squarely atop a miraculously intact bottle of milk and Hiccup's hand, effectively trapping him.

"It was...uh...good?" Hiccup said, trying to keep the tremble out of his voice. He was equal parts terrified and distracted. Astrid looked incredibly pissed at him at the moment, but she was wearing her work out clothes and that alone could stop an invading army.

Skin tight gray running shorts—far too short—and a sinfully black sports bra was all that covered Astrid's beautiful skin and Hiccup couldn't help but allow his eyes to wander over the skin he had only recently been allowed to feel.

"Eyes up here doofus," Astrid remarked before straddling Hiccup and effectively confusing him. He was even more dumbfounded when she leaned down and captured his lips in her own. Just like the night before, the kiss was magical and explosive, it was perfect and rapturous. It was heaven meeting hell on the eclipses of a universal alignment of the cosmos.

Hiccup was sweaty because he was scared, Astrid was sweaty because she had just spent an hour working out following breakfast. Both were equally excited and proved it with feverish kisses and bolder hands than they had allowed previously.

Astrid groaned and pressed against Hiccup, but rather than shriek and back away, the weaker of the pair actually pressed against _her_ and deepened the kiss. Somehow they ended up flipping and Hiccup was straddling Astrid as liquid fire spread throughout their bodies.

Hiccup was about to go in for another deep kiss when he found himself on his back again—not that he was complaining.

"You went to see him didn't you?" Astrid demanded as she panted lightly while trying to catch her breath.

"W-who?" Hiccup asked, slightly brain dead after their energetic make out session.

"Your dumb cousin," Astrid said and her eyes reflected a deep hurt that ran all the way into her soul. "The one that doesn't kiss anywhere near as great as you do," she added before kissing Hiccup again with even more passion than before.

"W-woah!" Hiccup said after reluctantly pushing Astrid off of him—another thing he would have never seen himself doing only a day before. "I didn't see anybody, I went to the store!" He defended.

"Bull," Astrid remarked while pointing at his shirt, "you've got a bit of blood right there by the way," she said before smacking him roughly. "Idiot!" She cried out and smacked him again, this time with real force. "Why would you do that!?" She demanded as she stared at him with concern.

"Rush of the moment kind of thing?" Hiccup offered weakly, however to his great surprise Astrid didn't smack him again. Rather, she merely sighed and let her body fall flush against his own.

"Dang it Hiccup..." She grumbled into his ear while her hair tickled his face. "I don't even want to acknowledge that bozo, don't go and try to defend my honor or whatever you were trying to do..."

"I didn't _try_," Hiccup grumbled.

"What?" Astrid said, her eyes widening slightly as she leaned back enough to look at his face with her own.

"I said-" Hiccup began to say.

"I know what you said," Astrid told him with a roll of her eyes, "what did you mean by it?"

"I beat him up." Hiccup said far more confidently than he felt as he stared up at his lifelong crush.

"You seriously beat him up?" Astrid remarked with equal parts surprise and pride.

"Yeah?" Hiccup said, slightly offended. "I'll have you know I can hold my own in a-" Hiccup was interrupted as Astrid brought her lips down to meet with his own again.

They remained like that for some time.

* * *

**You know a fic is golden when you can knock out nearly 3k easy. That was so much fun to write, I just hope it all translated well for you guys. I always feel like everything I write makes no sense, then it all pans out real well. Hopefully this chapter does just that!**

** I'll see you all in a bit when I decide to write the next chapter. I'm literally going with it as I think it up, so please feel free to drop ideas or commentary to me through reviews! I loved the strong feedback I got from this fic, so keep it up!**

** _Lostsword_**


End file.
